


Secret

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [32]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997), Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Queen Victoria laments on her feelings for John Brown.





	

* * *

Queen Victoria, sat in her study, knowing she shouldn’t have these feelings. But ever since Albert’s death, John Brown had helped her overcome her grief and became a loyal confidant and friend. However, their time together had awoken another feeling inside of her.

It was a feeling she hadn’t felt since she first laid eyes on, Albert.

If anyone found out, it would cause a scandal and she could lose the support of her people.

She couldn’t allow for that to happen.

Her love for John Brown had to remain a secret, but she would always love him from afar.

 


End file.
